El lado oscuro
by aoibird6
Summary: Durante una cacería, Castiel comienza a actuar extraño después de ser atacado por el sospechoso que investigan. El comportamiento del ángel se torna muy agresivo con el rubio hasta que lo ataca sin razón. Después de una exhaustiva investigación, Sam descubre que lidian con una variación muy oscura del gusano de Khan.
1. Chapter 1

**Título** : El lado oscuro.

 **Pareja:** CasxDean.

 **Rating** : K+

 **Capítulos:** 7

 **Género:** Drama, Hurt/Confort, Romance.

 **Disclaimer** : Los personajes de supernatural pertenecen a Eric Kripke.

 **Notas del fic:** El segundo capítulo de la historia contiene violencia explícita y tortura.

 **Resumen:** Durante una cacería, Castiel comienza a actuar extraño después de ser atacado por el sospechoso que investigan. El comportamiento del ángel se torna muy agresivo con el rubio hasta que lo ataca sin razón. Después de una exhaustiva investigación, Sam descubre que lidian con una variación muy oscura del gusano de Khan.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

 **Capítulo 1**

Dean recorría la habitación con el ceño fruncido al ver la gran cantidad de sangre que había por todos lados. Hace dos semanas comenzaron a ocurrir horribles asesinados en Elwood y su intuición le advertía que lidiaban con algo de su área, fue por eso que convenció a su hermano de venir a investigar y ángel decidió ayudarlos también.

-¿Qué cree que ocurrió aquí, oficial?- preguntó el rubio cuando sintió los pasos tras él.

-No estamos muy seguro, al comienzo pensamos que se trataba de un simple crimen pasional, quizás motivado por celos o algo así pero ya es la quinta vez que ocurre lo mismo y no solamente entre matrimonios consolidados, también madres asesinando a sus hijos, no entiendo que está ocurriendo con estas personas.

-¿Había sucedido algo así antes?

-Nada parecido, tenemos asesinatos en la ciudad pero jamás había visto tanta violencia…

-Tengo entendido que el sospechoso escapó.

-Sí, atacó al oficial que acudió al llamado y huyó hacia el este, estamos haciendo todo lo posible para encontrarlo pero…

-¿Pero?

-Conozco a esas personas, agente, y me cuesta mucho creer que sean asesinos, ni mucho menos que puedan haber hecho esto- negó enfáticamente- Conozco a Ben desde que se mudó a la ciudad con Cinthya hace dos años, todas las mañana voy a desayunar al lugar donde trabaja y ellos se amaban mucho.

-¿Notó algo extraño en él?

-No- lo pensó un poco- Mmm, los últimos dos días se ausentó al trabajo pero cuando lo vi antes de eso… estaba algo molesto.

-¿Molesto?

-Sí, recuerdo que se enfadó bastante cuando Rob, el mecánico, se quejó por la comida.

-Entiendo, avísame si ocurre algo más.

-Claro agente.

El rubio se marchó del lugar y subió al impala llamando a su hermano. Éste había ido junto con Castiel a la cafetería donde trabajaba Ben. Así que luego de contarle lo que supo por el oficial Smith, el castaño corroboró la información.

-¿Posesión?

-No lo creo, ¿Por qué asesinarían a sus recipientes después?- respondió el mayor- Voy a la morgue ahora, cuando tenga algo más te llamo.

-Nosotros seguiremos la pista que nos dieron.

-Vale, tengan cuidado.

Durante su visita a la morgue, el forense también le comentó lo extraño que le parecieron esas muertes, ya que conocía a dos de las víctimas y podía asegurar que jamás serían capaces de cometer tales actos. El rubio observó los cuerpos mutilados entrecerrando los ojos.

-¿Encontró algo extraño?- preguntó mirando al mayor.

-No extraño pero sí curioso.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Mire esto- le enseñó tres cuerpos- La policía llegó a la conclusión que ellos fueron los responsables de los asesinatos, sus huellas estaban por todos lados- el cazador asintió- Pero mire esto- señaló el oído derecho- Los tres tienen el mismo tipo de herida, como si se hubieran enterrado algo a la fuerza.

-Mmm, ¿Y por qué harían eso?

-No lo sé, agente, así como tampoco comprendo sus acciones.

Estuvo varios minutos conversando con el forense antes de regresar al motel, en donde se reunirían. Todo el asunto le parecía demasiado extraño y dudaba que se tratara de una posesión demoniaca o algún espíritu vengativo. Iba a tomar una cerveza cuando escuchó una voz de improviso.

-Dean- dio un saltito y estuvo a punto de tirar la botella.

-Maldición, Cas, te he dicho un montón de veces que no aparezcas así.

-Lo siento- se disculpó ladeando la cabeza en ese gesto tan característico.

-¿Por qué demonios estás mojado y tienes sangre?- indicó su gabardina y parte de su rostro.

-Encontramos al sujeto desaparecido, estaba en una cabaña a las afueras de la ciudad, atacó a Sam y luego me tomó de improviso- dijo golpeando su oído derecho.

-¿Estás bien?

-Había un lago cerca y ambos caímos ahí, creo que entró algo de agua en mi recipiente.

-Mmm- lo miró fijamente- ¿Qué pasó con el hombre?

-Salió del agua e intentó atacar a Sam, así que tuve que encargarme de él.

-Oh, ¿Entonces está muerto?

-Así es, Sam dijo que te llevara hasta allá.

-Vamos.

El ángel lo transportó al lago que había mencionado hace unos segundos y vio a su hermano que estaba arrodillado junto al cadáver mientras buscaba algo sospechoso.

-Sam- éste lo observó.

-Nada extraño, Dean.

-Tiene que haber algo, Sam, esas personas no pudieron convertirse en asesinos de la noche a la mañana.

-Claro que no pero lo que sea que lo hizo, ya no está aquí.

-Mierda- se percató que el moreno volvía a golpear su oído derecho con la palma- ¿Cas?

-¿Sucede algo?- preguntó el menor.

-Parece que a Cas le entró algo de agua al bote.

Iba a tocar al moreno para ayudarle pero recibió un fuerte manotazo junto con la mirada fulminante del mayor.

-Tranquilo, solo quería ayudar- dijo extrañado.

-Lo siento- se disculpó antes de desaparecer.

-¿Qué le ocurre a Cas?- el castaño se encogió de hombros- Como sea, siempre ha sido muy raro.

Luego de revisar el cadáver con detención, fueron a la cabaña, encontrando la habitación principal desordenado, las cosas en el suelo y varios agujeros en la pared, como si alguien hubiera golpeado con algo contundente la madera. Sam le enseñó unas fotografías donde salía Ben con su esposa que estaban pegadas en la pared y habían sido usadas como blanco de tiro.

-Sí que estaba molesto.

-Bastante, se ensañó con esa mujer- respondió el rubio- El policía está convencido de que su amigo no sería capaz de hacer esto, ellos se amaban mucho.

-Estoy confundido, Dean, ¿Qué cosa puede controlar personas y hacer que asesinen a sus seres queridos?

-Un dios loco, quizás un cupido demente, que sé yo.

-Una de las camareras del restaurant, dijo que comenzó a actuar raro después de que regresó de su viaje al pueblo cercano ¿Y adivina con quien fue?

-Hellen, la mamá loca que asesinó a su hijo ¿Verdad?

-Sí.

-¿Y los demás?

-No lo sé.

-Encárgate de averiguarlo.

-¿A dónde vas, Dean?

-A buscar a Cas.

-¿Eh?

-¿No lo notaste, Sam? Estoy seguro que hay algo raro con él y lo último que necesitamos es un ángel psicótico dando vueltas por ahí.

-Dean.

-¿Por qué me miras así?

-Nada es que… conoces muy bien a Cas, bastó con que lo vieras un momento para saber que algo está mal…

-¿Qué insinúas?

-Lo obvio- hizo una pequeña pausa- Llamaré al oficial para avisarle sobre esto.

El rubio se marchó por la carretera y consiguió un aventón para llegar a la ciudad. No había entendido las palabras de su hermano menor pero le importaba mucho más averiguar que ocurría con Castiel, era muy evidente para él que estaba actuando raro y no quería que el moreno fuera la siguiente víctima de lo que sea que cazaban. Regresó al motel y encontró al ángel mirando su cama enfadado.

-¿Cas?- lo llamó con cautela- Oye.

-Dean- dijo muy serio.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó acercándose despacio.

-Sí, ¿Dónde está, Sam?

-Se quedó en la cabaña, esperando que llegue la policía.

-Ya veo.

-¿Seguro que estás bien?

-Sí.

-¿Y tú oído?

-No es nada, Dean.

-Déjame revisarte.

-¿Qué?

-Cuando estuve en la morgue, el forense me enseñó tres cadáveres- llevó al ángel a sentarse al borde de la cama- Y tenían una herida en el oído derecho, como si se hubieran enterrado algo a propósito.

-No entiendo, Dean.

-Es solo precaución, Cas.

Colocó una mano en la nuca del ángel pero éste frunció el ceño antes de apartarse rápidamente. Ese simple gesto bastó para confirmar las sospechas del rubio y fue hacia el mayor muy serio hasta que lo acorraló contra la pared.

-No te acerques.

-¿Qué ocurre, Cas?

-Yo…

El moreno lo miró de un modo raro antes de que le diera un fuerte golpe en la mejilla que lo arrojó al otro lado de la pared. En cosa de segundos apareció frente a él tomándolo por el cuello e hizo presión. Dean intentó liberarse pero eso era prácticamente imposible, ya que la fuerza del ángel era infinitamente superior.

-Cas… detente…- pidió respirando con dificultad- Cas… tienes que…

Su vista comenzó a nublarse y pensó que moriría a manos del mayor pero éste lo soltó desconcertado antes de desaparecer de la habitación. Dean se llevó una mano al cuello jadeando y sacó su celular.

-¿Sammy…?

-¿Qué ocurre? Te escuchas extraño.

-Cas intentó matarme.

-¿Qué?

-Te dije que estaba raro, algo le pasa a Cas y estoy seguro que la misma cosa que cazamos se apoderó de él.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, intentó asfixiarme pero se detuvo y desapareció.

-Dean…

-Tienes que averiguar a qué nos enfrentamos, Sammy, yo buscaré a Cas.

-Pero Dean.

-No podemos dejarlo solo por ahí, podría matar a toda la ciudad si lo quisiera.

-Con mayor razón no puedes ir solo.

-No tenemos tiempo para esto, encárgate de la investigación, te llamaré cuando lo encuentre o si necesito ayuda.

Cortó la llamada antes de oír las quejas de su hermano y salió rápidamente del cuarto para intentar buscar al moreno. Estuvo dando vueltas por la ciudad hasta el atardecer pero al no encontrar al mayor, decidió regresar al cuarto suspirando y respondió su teléfono cuando sonó.

-Diga.

-Ya sé a qué nos enfrentamos, Dean.

-¿Eh?

-Tienes que alejarte de Cas ahora- dijo la voz alterada- ¿Dónde estás?

-En el cuarto, cálmate un poco y dime que sucede.

-Sal de ahí ahora y ocúltate hasta que llegue, tenemos que—

No alcanzó a escuchar el resto, ya que Castiel apareció de improviso y lo aventó al otro lado de la habitación antes de destrozar su teléfono con el pie. El rubio tragó saliva con fuerza mientras mantenía la mirada en el ángel, quien lucía muy enfadado.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews mari2009 y Green. Saludos! :D

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

 **Capítulo 2**

El moreno no entendía que estaba ocurriendo con su recipiente pero cuando se encontraba cerca del rubio, una intensa rabia crecía en su interior y unos deseos asesinos se apoderaban de él. Se asustó bastante cuando estuvo a punto de asfixiarlo y consiguió controlar sus ansias para alejarse de ahí. Lamentablemente, su autocontrol no duró mucho y ese extraño impulso se apoderó de su cuerpo, apareciendo en el cuarto del motel para quitarle el teléfono a su protegido antes de destruirlo con su pie.

-Cas… Cálmate- pidió el cazador retrocediendo despacio- No sé qué está sucediendo pero vamos a averiguarlo.

-¿Averiguar qué?- preguntó acercándose.

-Cas basta, solucionaremos esto pero tienes que ser fuerte, resiste.

-No entiendo de qué hablas.

Quería detenerse y alejarse de ahí antes de que lastimara al rubio otra vez, aunque no lo logró. Movió la mano para aventar al menor contra la pared, dejándolo inmovilizado. Podía percibir el miedo que emanaba pero no conseguía controlarse. _Basta, no quiero herir a Dean_ , suplicó la voz en su cabeza.

-Cas…

-¿Por qué estas asustado, Dean?

-Detente… tú no eres así… el Cas que conozco no es agresivo…

-Sigo siendo el mismo y haré lo que tanto deseo.

Antes de que el rubio abriera la boca, una poderosa mano se aferró a su cuello, cortándole la respiración durante varios segundos. Una sonrisa se apoderó de los labios del moreno, disfrutando al ser el causante de que la vida abandonara poco a poco ese cuerpo.

-Cas… basta… por… favor…

Esos orbes esmeraldas comenzaron a cerrarse pero antes de que el humano se desmayara, tomó su mano libre para llevarla hasta su hombro, en el mismo lugar en donde lo marcó cuando lo sacó de su perdición. Ese intimo toque que compartieron la primera vez que se conocieron, consiguió hacer que Castiel controlara ese extraño deseo destructivo en su interior y soltó al rubio, quien cayó tosiendo al suelo.

-Cas…- susurró.

-Dean… yo… lo siento, lo siento mucho.

-¡Dean!- el castaño entró rápidamente al cuarto y le apuntó con un arma- ¡Aléjate de él, Castiel!

-Sam.

Observó a su protegido con arrepentimiento antes de desaparecer de la habitación. No sabía que ocurría pero tendría que descubrirlo pronto o terminaría asesinando al rubio y por nada del mundo quería que eso sucediera.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

-¿Qué sucede… Sammy?- preguntó levantándose.

-Nada buen, Dean, ¿Estás bien?

-Viviré… ahora dime que ocurre.

-Ya sé contra que nos enfrentamos y estamos en serios problemas ahora que se apoderó de Cas.

-¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas?

-Cuando revisé una de las habitaciones encontré esto- sacó una bolsa transparente de su bolsillo- Bueno, es lo que quedó cuando cayó sobre mí, del techo.

-Eso es…

-Sí, Dean, un gusano de Khan y creo que ahora hay uno de ellos en Cas.

El rubio no podía creer que tendrían que lidiar nuevamente con uno de esos horribles gusanos, ni mucho menos que uno de ellos controlara al ángel. Tomó una las cervezas que estaban sobre la mesa y la bebió casi de un trago.

-¿Qué más descubriste, Sammy? Esa cosa no es como las que vimos.

-No, parece algo mucho más oscuro.

-¿Y eso que significa?

-Es todo lo que tengo.

-Mierda… ¿Qué vamos a hacer? Cas está empeorando, es cosa de tiempo para que termine matándome.

-Si logra su cometido, el gusano terminará matándolo antes de cambiar de huésped.

-Maldición.

-Al menos aún no lo domina por completo, eso nos da algo de tiempo para descubrir cómo sacar al gusano de su cuerpo pero no es mucho.

-Sammy.

-Y tampoco podemos dejarlo dando por vueltas por ahí, podría atacar a otra persona.

-Sí, tienes razón.

-Vamos a—

No terminó la oración cuando su teléfono sonó y dio un par de asentimientos antes de guardarlo en su cartera. Un nuevo asesinato se había llevado a cabo y tenían dos cadáveres, la víctima y el asesino. Se apresuraron en colocarse su traje de agentes para dirigirse hacia la escena del crimen, una casa ubicada en los suburbios.

-¿Qué ocurrió, oficial?- preguntó Sam serio.

-Los Millers, el jardinero los encontró muertos en el patio trasero, todo indica que ese hombre atacó a su esposa antes de que algo le ocurriera, al igual que los demás, esa cosa negra salía por su oído.

-¿Alguien vio algo?

-Ningún testigo, nadie vio o escuchó algo.

-¿En dónde están los cuerpos?

-Atrás, la ambulancia debe estar por llegar para llevárselos.

Fueron a observar los cadáveres, comprobando que se trataba de otro ataque del gusano de Khan. Mientras revisaban los cuerpos, el oficial recibió una llamada de un extraño ataque que estaba ocurriendo en una gasolinera a diez minutos de ahí. Por la descripción que recibió, los hermanos no tardaron en comprender que se trataba del ángel.

-Continua revisando el lugar, Sam, quizás haya una pista sobre como ese gusano lo poseyó.

-Pero Dean.

-Yo iré por Cas- susurró serio.

-Es peligroso, él quiere—

-Lo sé pero aún puede controlarse y es más probable que lo haga conmigo que contigo.

-Dean.

-Te llamaré si necesito ayuda.

No esperó una respuesta por parte de su hermano y se marchó hacia una de las patrullas para ir con el oficial hacia el lugar del suceso. Cuando llegaron, cuatro policías estaban afuera y un quinto, fue aventado por le ventana muy malherido.

-¿Cuál es la situación?-preguntó el mayor acercándose a sus colegas.

-El sospechoso es extremadamente violento y tiene demasiada fuerza, intentamos disparar pero no funciona, es como si no lo hicieran daño las balas.

-¿Y los refuerzos?

-Llegaran en diez minutos.

-Oficial- dijo el rubio sacando su pistola- Yo me haré cargo de esto, no quiero que alguien entre.

-Es peligroso.

-Estoy entrenado para esto, asegúrese que nadie entre, ¿Hay personas en el recinto?

-Dos hombres y una mujer, trabajadores de la gasolinera.

-Bien, que nadie entre.

Se apresuró en entrar por la puerta principal, observando como el moreno sostenía a uno de los empleados por el cuello, quien se encontraba muy lastimado. Sabía que la pistola era inútil contra el ángel pero le daba un poco de seguridad para enfrentarlo.

-Suéltalo, Cas.

-Dean, te estaba esperando- dijo observándolo de un modo aterrador.

-Aquí estoy, ahora déjalos ir.

-¿O qué?

-Es a mí a quien quieres matar, no a ellos y no voy a dejar que lastimes a personas inocentes.

-Este chico no es inocente, es un pecador, al igual que tú- sonrió.

-Déjalos ir.

-¿Quieres que se vaya?

-Sí, así podremos hablar a solas.

-Bien, que se vaya.

El moreno caminó sin soltar al chico hasta que lo aventó por otro de los ventanales de la tienda y movió la mano para hacer lo mismo con el otro hombre. Dean se apresuró en ir hacia el mostrador, en donde se encontraba la mujer oculta.

-Escúchame- susurró- Tienes que huir de aquí.

-Él…

-Cuando te lo diga, corre lo más rápido que puedas.

-Él… es…

-Escúchame- pidió tomándola por los hombros- Vas a morir si no huyes, ¿Quieres eso?

-No…

-Bien, a mi señal, corre.

-Sí…- el rubio se levantó observando al ángel- ¡Ahora!

Disparó tres veces directo al rostro del mayor pero éste detuvo las balas con su mano y las redireccionó hacia la chica, quien recibió uno de las balas en su hombro derecho antes de conseguir huir. El cazador se abalanzó sobre su amigo pero fue arrojado contra la pared.

-¿Estás satisfecho ahora, Dean? No queda un humano en este lugar, solo estamos los dos.

-Cas…

-No olvides quien soy, puedo matar a esas personas sin siquiera parpadear.

-No lo hagas…- dijo levantándose adolorido- ¡No te lo permitiré!

Corrió en dirección al mayor para abalanzarse sobre él pero era imposible mover el muro de concreto que era el moreno y fue detenido por el cuello antes de que lo dejaran contra la pared. Había sido muy descuidado con ese ataque.

-Así es, Dean, fue un error- el rubio entrecerró los ojos- Eres demasiado impulsivo y no piensas actuar de actuar pero- se pegó a su cuerpo- Eso me gusta.

-Cas… éste no eres tú… no dejes… que te controle…

-Este soy yo, Dean y te lo demostraré.

Castiel comenzó a hacer presión en su cuello y poco a poco el aire escaseaba, pensó que iba a morir en ese momento pero la mano en su cuello se detuvo antes de soltarlo y cayó estruendosamente al suelo.

-Cas…

-¿Qué piensas hacer ahora, Dean?

-Tienes que ser fuerte… un gusano de Khan está manipulándote… esa cosa te está obligando a asesinar…

-Mmm, así que un gusano de Khan, ¿Realmente crees que se trata de eso?

Antes de que el rubio pudiera reaccionar, fue jalado por el brazo con fuerza y le dio un certero puñetazo en el abdomen que le quitó el aire bruscamente. Ni siquiera pudo recomponerse cuando llegó el segundo golpe, seguido de un tercero y cuarto.

-Nadie me manipula, esto es lo que quiero- dijo el mayor tomándolo por el cuello- Quiero destrozarte lentamente, romper uno a uno los huesos de tu cuerpo.

-Cas…- tosió un poco de sangre, seguramente tendría unas tres cosquillas rotas después de recibir los puñetazos del moreno- No… no eres tú… no eres así…

-Voy a matarte pero lo haré del modo divertido.

Golpe tras golpe, el cazador era imposibilitado de moverse a libertad y cuando el ángel le rompió la muñeca derecha, un agudo grito de dolor escapó de sus labios, el cual fue una señal para que la policía entrara. El rubio quería detenerlos pero apenas era capaz de abrir la boca sin que la sangre escurriera por ella.

-¡Arriba las manos!- gritó el oficial serio- Dios… ¡Disparen!

Las balas no hicieron ningún daño en el recipiente de Castiel pero consiguieron molestarlo aún más de lo que estaba y con un movimiento de mano, todos los oficiales terminaron muy malheridos en el suelo. El rubio movió la mano izquierda con dificultad, consiguiendo terminar de ejecutar su plan B.

-Luego me ocuparé de ellos- dijo el moreno girándose hacia él- ¿Listo para continuar, Dean?

-Cas…

-No te preocupes, me aseguraré de mantenerte despierto hasta el final.

-Basta… tienes… que… ser fuerte…- susurró antes de toser sangre- Cas… no dejes… que te… controle… esa cosa… te obliga a matar…

El ángel lo levantó del cuello para dejarlo contra la pared y comenzó a golpearlo de nuevo. El rubio a duras penas conseguía mantenerse consciente y observó el sello anti-ángeles que dibujó con su sangre en el suelo pero no tenía como llegar hasta él para activarlo. Estaba pensando en darse por vencido hasta que recordó las víctimas anteriores y entonces comprendió que era lo que manipulaba el gusano de Khan.

-Cas…- susurró al borde la inconsciencia mientras llevaba una mano a su mejilla- Se fuerte… esa cosa… te obliga… a… asesinar… a la persona… que más quieres… tú me quieres…- el ángel lo observó fijamente- Yo también… te… te quiero…

-Dean…

-Siento no… haberlo… dicho… antes… te… quie… ro… Cas…

Su cuerpo ya no podía soportar el dolor y después de acariciar los labios de Castiel con su dedo índice, se desmayó.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

El moreno se llevó una mano a la cabeza mientras gruñía y soltó a su protegido, quien cayó como peso muerto al suelo. Buscó con la mirada hasta que vio uno de los fierros delgados en donde se colgaban unos dulces, lo rompió con desesperación y lo enterró en su oído derecho al mismo tiempo que caía de rodillas al suelo.

-¡AAAAAAAHHHHH!- se lo quitó sintiendo la sangre que brotaba descontroladamente y respiró profundo- Dean… ¿Qué… qué… he hecho…?

Fue gateando hasta el cazador y colocó una mano en su mejilla para curar sus heridas antes de estrecharlo contra su cuerpo. Apenas podía creer que fue capaz de lastimar a la persona más importante en su larga existencia celestial.

-Lo siento…- susurró afligido- Lo siento tanto… Dean…

-Mmm…

-¿Dean?- esos orbes esmeraldas se abrieron con lentitud- ¿Dean?

-Cas…- susurró.

-Menos mal- lo abrazó con fuerza- Perdóname… no quería herirte…

-Cas… ¡Tienes sangre!- se incorporó con rapidez para cubrir su oído lastimado con una mano- ¿Qué hiciste…?

-No quería herirte… no puedo…

-Cas…

-Perdóname…

-Está bien, lo importante es que recuperaste el control…- dijo preocupado- Tenemos que regresar al motel… y sacarte ese gusano.

-Dean…

-La última vez, conseguimos sacarlo de Bobby usando electricidad, tenemos que probar.

-Dean no…

-Tenemos que regresar pronto- dijo levantándose.

-No… por favor…

-Llamaré a Sam y—

-¡Basta!- lo tomó por la muñeca con suavidad- No iré contigo…

-¿Qué…?

-Tú lo dijiste, esta cosa me obligará asesinar a la persona que más quiero.

-Cas…

-Y no estoy dispuesto a perderte.

El ángel acarició su mejilla mientras estudiaba la reacción del rubio y al no encontrar rechazo a sus palabras, acortó la distancia para capturar los labios ajenos en un suave beso que fue correspondido. Colocó una mano en los ojos del menor.

-Cas… no…

-No sé cuánto tiempo más pueda controlarme… y no voy a herirte…

-Cas…- se inclinó a susurrarle al oído.

-La próxima vez… si vuelvo a perder el control… tienes que matarme…

-No… encontraremos una forma… ¡No puedes pedirme eso…!

-Es tu trabajo, Dean… proteger a las personas de todas esas cosas que acechan en las sombras… y debes continuar haciéndolo…

-No… ¡No…!

-Debes hacerlo… debes acabar con el monstruo… y el monstruo soy yo…

Chasqueó los dedos para curar las heridas de los policías que yacían en el suelo y desapareció de la gasolinera. Sabía que estaba pidiendo demasiado pero si iba a morir, prefería hacerlo por la mano del hombre que amaba, a que ese gusano terminara consumiendo su gracia y destrozara su recipiente.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic. Saludos! :D

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

 **Capítulo 3**

El rubio terminó de contarle lo ocurrido a su hermano menor antes de sentarse al borde de la cama bufando. No estaba dispuesto a asesinar al ángel, ni mucho menos permitiría que ese asqueroso gusano se saliera con la suya.

-Tenemos que hacer algo, Sam, esa mierda no puede ganar.

-Dean.

-No voy a permitir que termine con las otras víctimas y después de sacar esa cosa de su cuerpo, voy a patearlo por idiota, ¡¿Cómo se atreve a rendirse?!

-Dean- insistió el castaño.

-¡¿Cómo pudo pedirme que lo asesinara?!- gruñó.

-¡Dean!

-¡¿Qué?!- respondió de mala gana.

-Ya basta, entiendo que estés molesto y al igual que tú, yo tampoco quiero que Cas acabe así.

-Sammy.

-Pero también entiendo lo que te pidió.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Estás de su lado?!

-Intenta colocarte en su lugar, ahora que sabemos que el gusano provoca que su huésped mate a la persona que más quieren, podemos suponer que todo ese amor lo transforma en odio… ¿Puedes entender la manera en que se siente Cas ahora que lo sabe? Probablemente, esto aclaró las cosas que siente por ti, se dio cuenta que te quiere de un modo diferente a algo familiar.

-Sam…

-Si fueras tú quien estuviera infectado por ese gusano, ¿Serías capaz de asesinar a Cas?

-Claro que no, yo…- entrecerró los ojos- ¿Por qué asumes que intentaría matar a Cas? Probablemente sería a ti.

-No, tú amas a Cas, él es la persona más especial en tu vida.

-Sam…

-Por supuesto que me quieres pero no de esa forma, ni con esa intensidad- el rubio bajó la vista- ¿Serías capaz de matarlo?

-No… preferiría morir antes que… lastimarlo…

-Exacto, eso es lo mismo que siente, Cas.

-¡Pero no quiero que muera! ¡No quiero perderlo!- apretó los puños- Yo también lo quiero, Sammy…

-Lo sé y por eso no nos rendiremos- el menor le palmeó la espalda- Vamos a salvar a Cas y luego podrás patearlo por idiota.

-Sí- respiró profundo- ¿Se te ocurre algo?

-Creo que sí.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

El ángel daba vueltas por el claro del bosque antes de mover la mano bruscamente, destruyendo el último árbol en pie que quedaba a su alrededor. La ira que sentía se intensificaba a cada segundo y sin importar lo que hiciera, no podía controlarse del todo.

-Mierda… ¡Mierdaaaaaa!

Mantuvo la vista perdida en el suelo durante unos largos segundos antes de que una sonrisa se apoderara de sus labios e hizo aparecer su espada para luego regresar Elwood. No pudo sentir la presencia del rubio por alguna parte, así que supuso que estarían ocultándose pero eso no lo detendría. Caminó en medio de la calle y cuando escuchó las bocina de un auto que se acercaba de frente, movió la mano, aventándolo a un lado. Hizo lo mismo con otro vehículo y escuchó un grito.

-¡Tú eres el sujeto que busca la policía!

El hombre se dio la vuelta aterrado pero el moreno apareció frente a él con una sonrisa y lo apuñaló en el abdomen antes de tomarlo por el cuello. Podía oír las sirenas de los autos policiales que se acercaban.

-Vas a dar un mensaje, ¿Quedó claro?

Se lo susurró al oído antes de soltarlo y se fue del lugar, apareciendo en el mismo lago donde ese sujeto lo arrojó cuando intentó matarlo. Comenzó a dar vueltas de un lado a otro antes de caer de rodillas mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza.

-Dean…- susurró- No quiero herirlo… Dean…

Intentó luchar contra esos impulsivos destructivos pero al anochecer, no puedo soportarlo más y el dolor de cabeza se intensificó hasta que la ira volvió a apoderarse de él. Apretó las manos con fuerza y liberó gran parte de su gracia, derribando varios árboles a la redonda. Estaba por ir a buscar a alguien con quien descargar su enfado pero entonces escuchó la voz del rubio que lo llamaba y esbozó una sonrisa.

-Es hora de terminar con esto.

Apareció frente al cazador, quien estaba en una casa desconocida pero le importó bien poco. Esas esmeraldas se fijaron en él y caminó con parsimonia, disfrutando del miedo que percibía del menor.

-Vamos a terminar lo que comenzamos en la gasolinera, Dean.

-Cas…

-Voy a disfrutar mucho destrozarte lentamente.

-Por favor… no hagas esto… puedo ayudarte…

-¿Ayudarme? Hay algo que puedes hacer para ayudarme- apareció frente a él- Morir.

El cazador sacó una pistola y el ángel se rio antes de mover la mano para aventarlo contra la pared. Dio dos pasos más cuando escuchó un ruido tras él y se volteó rápidamente, viendo como Sam arrojaba un encendedor al suelo y quedó atrapado en un círculo de fuego sagrado.

-Hola, Cas.

-Así que esto planeaban- mantuvo la vista en su protegido-No me tendrán aquí por siempre y cuando salga, voy a destrozarte.

El par de hermanos se marchó a la habitación contigua y estuvo solo durante varios minutos pero no consiguió pensar en alguna forma de salir de ahí. Pasó cerca de media hora y los cazadores volvieron al cuarto con un bolso.

-¿Y cuál es el plan?- preguntó sonriendo- ¿Qué harás ahora, Dean?

-Vamos a salvarte y después te patearé.

Los humanos sacaron las cosas para preparar todo y esbozó una sonrisa, no había forma en que pusiera su plan en marcha sin sacarlo del círculo de fuego o que uno de los dos entrara. Tal como lo supuso, fue el rubio quien cumpliría la segunda de sus opciones y cuando lo tuvo a su alcance, lo tomó por el cuello.

-Cas…

-Cometiste tu último error, Dean.

-Mentira… sé que ese asqueroso gusano no puede contra ti, Cas… tú eres más fuerte que eso, angelito… no dejes que te venza… Cas…

Su mano se abrió, dejando caer al menor al suelo y éste se levantó, acariciando su cabello con un cariño abrumador antes de que lo besara. El moreno correspondió su gesto y el dolor de cabeza se intensificó.

-No cedas, Cas, nosotros te ayudaremos.

-Dean…- susurró.

-Ahora, Sammy.

El ángel se dejó llevar fuera del círculo y se sentó en donde le indicó su protegido. Los dos hermanos alistaron todo antes de entregarle uno de los cables. El rubio tomó su mano libre para besarla.

-Vamos a sacar esa cosa de tu interior.

-Dean…

-Resiste.

El cazador se apartó sin dejar de mirarlo y Sam comenzó a aplicar la corriente. El moreno aguantó lo mejor que pudo mientras su cuerpo se sacudía violentamente pero no estaba dando resultado, ya que comenzaba a sentirse muy enfadado.

-No funciona, Sam.

-Subiré la intensidad.

Su cuerpo se sacudió antes de que dejara caer la cabeza hacia adelante mientras jadeaba descontroladamente y esa cosa en su cabeza volvía a tomar el control. Dejó salir un poco de su gracia para aventar a los hermanos contra la pared y se levantó riendo.

-Parece que su mediocre plan no dio resultado.

-Cas…

-Pensaba tener algo de compasión contigo, Dean pero tú lo quisiste del modo difícil.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Los Winchester llegaron rápidamente al lugar del suceso cuando recibieron la llamada de la policía que los alertaba de otro ataque del ángel. Observaron cómo los paramédicos subían a un hombre a la ambulancia antes de marcharse calle abajo.

-¿Qué ocurrió, oficial?

-El hombre volvió a atacar pero…

-¿Pero? – preguntó Sam.

-Tenemos un testigo, estaba herido pero consciente cuando llegamos y dijo algo muy extraño.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Que ese sujeto tiene poderes- dijo desconcertado- Ven aquellos dos autos volcados- los hermanos asintieron- Ese sujeto lo hizo con solo mover su mano pero eso es imposible ¿Verdad?

-¿El testigo mencionó algo más?

-Sí, ese hombre le dijo que diera un mensaje.

-¿Qué mensaje?

-Si continuas escondiéndote, voy a destrozar a toda la ciudad hasta encontrarte… tenemos que atraparlo antes de que lastime a otras personas pero no podemos hacerlo, cuando creemos tenerlo acorralado, es como si se desvaneciera en el aire.

Consiguieron un poco más de información antes de marcharse en el impala de regreso al motel. Era cosa de tiempo para que el ángel volviera a atacar y el rubio no iba a permitir que más personas inocentes resultaran heridas por su culpa.

-Vamos a hacerlo, Sam.

-Dean.

-Hay que terminar con esto.

Ambos guardaron todo lo necesario en un bolso y luego se dirigieron a las afueras de la ciudad, en donde encontraron una casa desocupada que serviría para sus propósitos. Dejaron todo en su lugar y el rubio utilizó el aceite sagrado para hacer el círculo en el suelo.

-¿Estás listo?

-Sí, Sam.

-Oye… tengo que decirte algo antes de que lo llames.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó al notar la seria expresión del menor.

-Los asesinatos anteriores… este gusano de Khan no es como el que enfrentamos con Bobby.

-¿No crees que funcione?

-Es probable que no… y deberíamos estar preparados para eso.

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Estás diciendo que lo matemos?

-Claro que no pero tampoco podemos dejarlo ir… Si esto no funciona… solo conseguiremos enfadarlo aún más y no voy a permitir que te lastime.

-Sammy…

-Vamos a preparar un plan B en caso de que eso suceda.

-No quiero perderlo, Sammy… pero no sé qué hacer… siempre he pensado que mientras no me rinda… las cosas se pueden arreglar… que existe alguna forma de hacerlo.

-¿Crees que ahora no?

-No lo sé… ni siquiera puedo pensar con claridad…

-Dean.

-Estoy asustado, Sammy… tengo miedo, no porque piense que no podemos acabar con ese gusano… estoy muy asustado ante la idea de perder a Cas…- el menor le palmeó el hombro despacio.

-Sammy…

-Está bien, no sabemos cómo resultará esto pero tienes algo a tu favor.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Ni tú, ni yo, estamos dispuestos a darnos por vencido.

-Sammy…

Terminaron de arreglar todo al anochecer antes de que el rubio llamara al ángel, quien apareció al cabo de unos segundos. No fue tan difícil encerrarlo en el círculo de fuego sagrado pero el miedo que sentía aumentó cuando se dio cuenta que el plan de sacar al gusano con electricidad, no servía.

-No funciona, Sam- dijo asustado.

-Subiré la intensidad.

Observó como el cuerpo del moreno se estremecía antes de que se liberara de la silla utilizando su gracia y los aventara contra la pared. La expresión del mayor reflejaba lo molesto que se encontraba y lo hizo notar cuando apareció frente a él.

-Cas…

-Voy a destrozarte.

Lo levantó del cuello con fuerza desmedida y el aire comenzó a escasear. Creyó que moriría ahí mismo pero su hermano entró en acción y corrió hacia la puerta, ya que tras ella ocultaron el sello anti-ángeles.

-Es inútil- el moreno movió la mano para aventarlo por la ventana que daba a la calle- ¿Creíste que no lo sabía, Dean? Ustedes son muy predecibles.

-Cas… Grrrrr…

-Adiós.

El ángel le dio un fuerte golpe en el abdomen que lo hizo toser sangre. Su vista comenzó a nublarse pero cuando pensó que todo acabaría, esa mano dejó de presionar su cuello y el mayor se movió hacia la izquierda, al mismo tiempo que un cuchillo mata-ángeles se incrustaba en la pared, quedando muy cerca de su mejilla.

-Eso estuvo cerca, Castiel- éste lo observó.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Acaso no es obvio?- respondió haciendo aparecer otro cuchillo en su mano- Voy a acabar con la amenaza.

-¿Quién… eres?- interrogó el rubio levantándose adolorido- ¿Un ángel…?

-Así es, Dean Winchester y no tienes que agradecerme por deshacerme de esta amenaza.

-¿Qué?

-Soy un especialista y mi trabajo es acabar con amenazas como Castiel- dijo serio- Eres un desastre, no solamente estás siendo dominado por un gusano rastrero, sino que todo es por este humano- el rubio frunció el ceño- Mira en lo que te has convertido por involucrarte tanto con este sucio bípedo.

Ambos ángeles comenzaron a luchar en la habitación. El cazador no tenía idea de que pasaba pero la única certeza en su cabeza, es que no iba permitir que alguien lastimara al moreno. Aprovechó un descuido del desconocido para abalanzarse sobre él.

-¿Qué haces, idiota?

-No vas a lastimar a Cas, bastardo.

-Muévete, Winchester.

El recién llegado movió la mano para lanzarlo hacia el umbral de la puerta y continuó su ataque contra Castiel, consiguiendo desestabilizarlo con uno de sus golpes pero antes de que lo atravesara con el cuchillo, colocó su mano sobre el sello anti-ángeles y ambos desaparecieron en una luz blanca.

-Mierda…

-¡Dean!- gritó su hermano entrando corriendo- ¿Qué sucedió?

-Tenemos problemas, Sammy.

-¿Eh?

-Otro de esos idiotas emplumado bajo de su nube… y quiere matar a Cas.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic. Saludos :)

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

 **Capítulo 4**

El rubio daba vueltas de un lado a otro en la habitación. Hace una media hora, recibieron la llamada de la policía para avisarles sobre otro de los ataques. Hubiera ido corriendo hacia allá pero su hermano se lo impidió, argumentando que no podía arriesgarse de esa manera ahora que tenían a dos ángeles con intenciones homicidas y que lo mejor, era que esperara en ese lugar. Terminó aceptando de muy mala gana y llevaba como quince minutos de un lado a otro.

-Maldición… ¿Por qué demora tanto?- gruñó.

-¿Esperas a alguien, simio?

Abrió los ojos de par en par antes de girarse con prisa, encontrándose con la mirada fija de ese odioso ángel que ayer intentó matar al moreno. Se apresuró en sacar un cuchillo para atacarlo pero fue aventado contra la pared e inmovilizado.

-Mierda…

-Tranquilo, mono, solo quiero platicar.

-¿Cómo nos encontraste? Las protecciones…

-No lo he hecho.

-¿Eh? ¿Estoy dormido?

-Sí, es la única forma en que podemos hablar, mono.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Me vas a decir dónde está Castiel o te mataré a ti y a tu hermano.

-Púdrete, bastardo.

El mayor apareció frente a él antes de tomarlo por el cuello mientras hacía presión e insistía en que le diera el paradero del moreno. Dean resistió estoicamente, ya que no permitiría que alguien lo lastimara.

-Debo admitir, que eres diferente a los otros simios que rondan por aquí.

-Nunca… permitiré… que un hijo de puta como tú… lastime a mi Cas…

-¿Tu Cas? Vaya, como avanza su asquerosa relación- se burló- Ahora sé un buen mono y dime donde está.

-Nunca… prefiero morir…

-¿Por qué lo defiendes? Ya has visto de lo que es capaz, está asesinando humanos inocentes, ¿Acaso tú y tu hermano no se dedican a acabar con amenazas como esa?

-Cas no es una amenaza… es mi amigo… es la persona que amo- admitió serio y consiguió apartar la mano del mayor- Y no voy a dejar que nadie lo aparte de mi… ni siquiera un sucio gusano o un ángel idiota como tú.

El desconocido lo observó fijamente antes de esbozar una extraña sonrisa que no le gustó en lo más mínimo y movió la mano. Dean se despertó sobresaltado, encontrándose con la mirada fija de su hermano menor.

-¿Estás bien, Dean?

-Sí… ¿Se trataba de Cas?

-No pero tampoco es algo bueno, otro de esos gusanos apareció en escena.

-Mierda… ¿Hay otra víctima?

-Solo una… ese hombre.

-¿No asesinó a su ser querido?

-No y lo más raro de todo es que el gusano ya no estaba dentro de él, lo encontré aplastado cerca de la puerta y por lo que me dijo uno de los policías que llegó antes de que se llevaran a la mujer al hospital, ella lo asesino.

-¿Cómo? ¿Cómo salió esa cosa de él?

-No lo sé todavía pero ya le pedí al oficial que me avisara cuando despertara.

-Ojala sea pronto… si hay una forma de sacarlo.

-Lo habrá, Dean- dijo sentándose a su lado- Vamos a rescatar a Cas, dalo por hecho.

-Eso espero…

-Ahora dime que ocurrió, cuando llegué estabas murmurando y parecías molesto.

-Ese ángel idiota estuvo aquí.

-¿Eh?

-El bastardo que quiere asesinar a Cas.

-¿Cómo entró?

-No lo hizo, apareció en mi sueño.

-Ya veo…

-Quería saber dónde estaba Cas para matarlo y si continua molestando, lo voy a acabar con mis propias manos.

Los dos hermanos comieron algo antes de quedarse cada uno en lo suyo, Sam investigando en la computadora y el rubio de pie junto a la ventana, con la mirada perdida en el exterior mientras pensaba en cómo recuperar a su ángel. Al cabo de unos minutos ya no pudo soportar la incertidumbre y se marchó con el pretexto de ir al bar cercano, aunque no fue así. Observó la gran casa que se imponía frente a él antes de rodearla para entrar por la parte trasera. Si ese hombre había conseguido detenerse y sacar al gusano de su interior, quizás encontraría alguna pista por ahí. Recorrió todo el lugar con parsimonia y revisó minuciosamente cada habitación hasta que llegó a la matrimonial, en donde había ocurrido la tragedia. Fue directo hasta la repisa frente a la cama y tomó una de las fotografías, en donde salía la pareja en su boda.

-Cas…- susurró despacio- ¿Dónde estás…?

¿Y si ese ángel lo encontraba antes que ellos? No, no quería ni pensar en lo que era capaz de hacer con el moreno. Tenía claro que debían detenerlo pero jamás iba a matarlo, ni siquiera con el peligro latente de que asesinara a alguien.

-Cas…

Bajó la vista con tristeza cuando sintió una mano en su hombro y se giró sobresaltado, encontrándose con esos orbes azules. Por unos segundos pensó en huir pero su cuerpo no respondía y en un gesto inesperado, el mayor lo besó, anulando todas sus defensas.

-Cas…- susurró sobre sus labios- ¿Estoy soñando…?

-Tú me llamaste- dijo bajando una mano a su cuello.

-¿Vienes a matarme…?

-Dean.

-Sé que no me lastimarás… no importa quién te lo ordene, nunca lo has hecho…

El mayor titubeó durante unos segundos y el rubio tomó eso como una buena señal antes de besarlo otra vez. La mano en su cuello bajó hasta su cintura y se pegó aún más contra su cuerpo, acariciándole el cabello con una mano.

-Ese ángel quiere matarte.

-Quizás sea lo mejor…

-¿Qué…? ¿De qué hablas…?

Se apartó un poco bajando la vista y entonces reparó en la mancha de sangre que sobresalía bajo su gabardina. Se apresuró en abrirla y abrió la boca con la cantidad de sangre que había en su camisa.

-¿Qué hiciste…?- preguntó abriéndole la última prenda de ropa y vio la herida- Cas…

-No quiero herirte…- respondió en un murmullo- Pensé que si me mataba… se acabaría todo pero no podía dejarte…

-¿Por qué te lastimaste…?

-Escuché tu voz… y estaba tan molesto… no quería hacerte daño… pero… quería verte…

-Cas…- lo abrazó- Debes tener cuidado, no quiero que ese ángel idiota te asesine.

-Dean…

-Vamos a ayudarte y quizás ya tenemos una pista.

-¿Pista…?

-Sí pero debes prometerme que te cuidarás hasta que solucionaremos esto.

-Dean…

-¿Promételo?

-Lo prometo…

-Buen chico.

El rubio lo tomó de la mano antes de llevarlo hasta el baño para limpiar su herida pero cuando iba a vendarla, el moreno se lo impidió y la curó con su gracia. El cazador sonrió y se inclinó para besar su abdomen.

-Dean…

-Ven conmigo… yo te cuidaré.

-No- respondió besando su mano- Barael no dudará en lastimarte si estoy contigo.

-Cas…

-No te expondré a ese peligro- los ojos del rubio fueron cubiertos.

-Cas no…

-Mientras no encontremos una forma de deshacernos del gusano, es mejor que estemos lejos…

-No te vayas… por favor…

-Confío en ustedes, Dean… te quiero…

-Yo también... Cas… te quiero mucho…

La mano que cubría sus ojos fue apartada y se encontró solo en el cuarto de baño. Apretó los puños con fuerza y se apresuró en salir para subir al impala, conduciendo en dirección al hospital, ya no podía esperar a que esa mujer despertara y lo haría por sus propios medios.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sam observó su celular antes de suspirar, ya habían pasado casi dos horas pero no había señales de su hermano y podía apostar lo que fuera a que no se encontraba en el bar. Se colocó una chaqueta para ir a buscarlo pero cerca de la máquina expendedora, vio una silueta familiar.

-Cas…

-Hola, Sam.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó con cautela.

-No te preocupes… necesito pedirte algo.

-Cas.

-No sé cuánto tiempo más pueda controlarme… si vuelvo a lastimar a Dean… quiero que me asesines…

-¿Qué…?

-Jamás me perdonaría si lastimo a la persona que amo- el castaño lo miró con tristeza- Sé que harán todo lo que puedan por ayudarme pero no quiero matarlo… ni tampoco herirte a ti.

-Cas.

-Dean no se rendirá, aún cuando lo esté matando, no se rendirá… y no voy a llegar a eso.

-Cas…

-Si vuelvo a herirlo, tienes que matarme, Sam, por favor.

-Cas…

-Nunca me perdonaré si lo lastimo…

El mayor lo observó fijamente antes de desaparecer de ahí. Sam apretó los puños y se dirigió al bar cercano, aunque tal como esperaba, su hermano no se encontraba ahí. Buscó por los alrededores hasta que una idea vino a su mente y se dirigió hasta el hospital, hacia el cuarto de Ángela, la única sobreviviente del ataque del gusano. Abrió la puerta despacio y vio como el rubio sostenía una jeringa en su mano.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?- preguntó sereno.

-Sammy…

-No lo hagas, ella despertará, solo es cosa de tiempo.

-¿Cuánto más? Estuve con Cas hace un rato.

-¿Eh?

-Apareció y estaba herido… se lastimó para controlarse…

-Dean…

-Tenemos que hacer algo pronto, Sammy… no quiero perderlo…

El castaño le palmeó el hombro en señal de apoyo antes de que salieran de la habitación. A quien iba a engañar, era incapaz de lastimar a su amigo, mucho menos ahora que esos dos habían admitido lo que sentían el uno por el otro.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Castiel apareció en un claro en medio del bosque después de su plática con el menor de los Winchester. No sabía si hacia lo correcto pero no quería lastimar a su protegido. Mantuvo la vista en el suelo durante largos segundos hasta que hizo aparecer su espada en la mano.

-¿Qué quieres, Barael?- se giró molesto.

-Por fin te encuentro, Castiel- sonrió- Vamos a terminar con esto de una vez, ¿Estás de acuerdo?- apareció su espada.

-Eso no sucederá.

-¿Entonces estás dispuesto a matar humanos indefensos?

-No lo haré.

-¿Y por cuanto más te controlarás? ¿Vas a matar humanos por proteger a ese sucio mono?

-No hables así de él.

-Realmente has caído muy bajo, Castiel, mírate, vas a acabar con vidas inocentes por defender a un sucio mono.

-Tú jamás lo entenderías, Dean es mucho más que un simple humano, es mi familia.

-¿Familia?

-Él me ha enseñado muchas cosas y no voy a permitir que muera.

-¿Entonces prefieres asesinarlo tú?- el moreno entrecerró los ojos- Es cosa de tiempo para que ese gusano te controle por completo y vas a destruir a ese humano con tus propias manos.

-Yo…

-Te estoy haciendo un favor, Castiel, acepta tu muerte.

El ángel apretó los puños con fuerza, no iba a rendirse ahora que los cazadores estaban tan cerca de encontrar una solución a todo eso. Quizás antes lo pensó pero después de hablar con el rubio, no quería que las cosas acabaran de esa forma. No quería morir ahora que sabía que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos.

-No.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-No voy a morir, no ahora.

-Castiel- frunció el ceño.

-No me voy a rendir.

-Eres un idiota, Castiel pero si así lo prefieres, entonces será del modo difícil.

Su hermano comenzó a atacarlo sin compasión pero él estaba decidido a no rendirse y se defendió de todas las estocadas hasta que consiguió tomar desprevenido al mayor y colocó el filo del cuchillo en su cuello.

-No me obligues a matarte, Barael.

-Si no lo haces tú, lo haré yo- respondió serio- Eres una amenaza, Castiel y tienes que ser eliminado antes de que asesines a alguien.

-No.

-¿Ya olvidaste nuestra misión?

-Barael.

-Claramente no asesinarás a ese humano pero ese gusano no se detendrá y lastimarás a otros con tal de protegerlo.

-Yo…

-¿Cuándo te volviste tan egoísta? ¿Desde cuándo piensas que la vida de un humano vale más que la de todos en este lugar?

El moreno dudó unos segundos y fue el tiempo que usó su hermano para golpearlo, liberándose de su agarre. Ambos mantenían una distancia prudente del otro mientras se miraban fijamente.

-Te equivocas en algo, Barael.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-El plan no siempre es justo porque viene del cielo.

-Claro que lo es.

-Yo lo sé, los grandes propósitos no son siempre los correctos y anteponer la vida de unos pocos para salvar a la mayoría… eso es cobardía.

-No entiendo lo que dices.

-Todo este tiempo, he aprendido que los humanos se vuelven fuertes cuando tienen que proteger… Dean me lo ha enseñado un montón de veces…

-Castiel.

-Ahora tengo una persona muy importante a quien proteger y no me rendiré- lo miró serio- Vamos a arreglar es—

Un punzante dolor en su cabeza lo hizo caer de rodillas, intentó detenerse antes de que esa cosa tomara el control de nuevo, e incluso su hermano fue hacia él pero liberó su gracia abruptamente, aventándolo contra un árbol y se levantó con una amplia sonrisa.

-Es hora de terminar con esto.

-Castiel.

-No interfieras en mi camino- dijo liberando su gracia- O voy a matarte.

-No dejaré que sigas lastimando humanos.

-¿Y vas a detenerme?- preguntó riéndose y movió el cuchillo- Bien, bien, me divertiré contigo antes de ir con Dean.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por tus reviews maryjoong. Saludos! :D

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

 **Capítulo 5**

El rubio esperaba pacientemente en el pasillo, había estado toda la noche ahí con su hermano menor pero la chica aún no despertaba. Se pasó una mano por el rostro cuando el teléfono del castaño sonó sobresaltándolo y escuchó en silencio lo que decía.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Cas- respondió bajito.

-Mierda… ¿Dónde está?

-En una tienda a seis calles de aquí, tenemos que darnos prisa antes de que—

-Oficiales- una enfermera se acercó a ellos- El doctor Smith me pidió que viniera a buscarlos, la paciente del 416 ha despertado.

-Bien, Sam ve a hablar con ella, yo iré a ver lo otro.

-Pero Dean.

-No hay tiempo que perder.

-Sí… ten cuidado, por favor.

El rubio asintió antes de marcharse de ahí hacia el impala. Estaba esperanzado con que esa mujer pudiera darles una pista para acabar con el gusano. Cuando llegó a la tienda, varios oficiales estaban afuera, se apresuró en ir con ellos para identificarse.

-Denme unos minutos con él.

-Es peligroso, señor.

-Estaré bien.

Entró por la puerta principal, ya que no tenía caso que se escondiera cuando probablemente, el ángel ya sabía que iba a venir. Se percató que se encontraba de cara frente a la pared mientras la golpeaba con fuerza y cerca de ahí había dos personas inconscientes.

-Cas…- lo llamó con cautela- Cas.

-Dean.

Se acercó a él despacio antes de abrazarlo con cariño, confiando en que el moreno no lo lastimaría y podría controlarse. El mayor se dio vuelta entre sus brazos, esos orbes azules se quedaron fijos en él durante largos segundos.

-Cas…

-Ayúdame…- suplicó desesperado.

-Cas-lo tomó por las mejillas- Tienes que resistir angelito, estamos cerca.

-¿Cerca…?

-No te rindas, por favor- le dio un cariñoso beso que fue correspondido pero se detuvo apartándolo.

-¿Dean…?

-Tú no eres Cas- dijo sacando el cuchillo mata-ángeles de su pantalón- ¿Quién eres?

-Dean, soy yo…

-¡Mientes! ¿Quién eres, bastardo?

-Mmm, pensé que podría engañarte más tiempo.

La persona frente a él adoptó su verdadera forma y reconoció a ese molesto sujeto que quería asesinar a su ángel. Rápidamente se colocó en guardia pero fue aventado contra unos estantes y cayó al suelo adolorido.

-¿Cómo supiste que no era Castiel? Pensé que lo estaba haciendo bien, incluso me tomé la molestia de preparar cada detalle- dijo chasqueando los dedos y los cuerpos desaparecieron.

-Bastardo…

-¿Qué me delató? Mi disfraz era perfecto.

-Quizás… pero hay algo… que no puedes imitar…- susurró levantándose- Jamás podrás igual sus besos.

-¿Eh? ¿Eso fue?- comenzó a reírse- Vaya, vaya, ¿Y que más has hecho con tu querido angelito? ¿Ya te lo follaste?

-¿Y qué? ¿Acaso querías estar ahí, bastardo? Parece que a todos los ángeles les gusta mirar- se burló con una arrogante sonrisa, recibiendo una patada en el abdomen que lo hizo gruñir.

-Cuida muy bien lo que dices, sucio mono.

-¿Qué quieres…? ¿Por qué montaste toda esta farsa? Supongo… que la policía afuera era otro engaño…

-Correcto, por fin muestras algo de inteligencia, mono.

-¿Qué quieres…?

-Verás, tuve una interesante charla con tu angelito y me di cuenta de algo.

-¿Qué cosa…?

-Que para acabar con esa amenaza- levantó al rubio del cuello- Primero debo matarte a ti, buenas noches cazador.

Comenzó a forcejar por liberarse pero dos dedos en su frente lo adormecieron y todo se fue a negro.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sam escuchaba atentamente como la mujer le relataba lo ocurrido con su esposo y como éste se apuñaló a sí mismo para evitar lastimarla, saliendo unos segundos después, un gusano de su oído que ella aplastó.

-Él jamás me heriría…- dijo entre sollozos- Esa cosa… esa cosa fue…

-¿Andrew le comentó algo los días anteriores?

-Estaba molesto… dos noches antes… lo encontré en nuestra habitación… pisoteando nuestra fotografía de bodas- se limpió las lágrimas- Cuando le pregunte que hacia… se acercó muy serio y pensé… que iba a hacer algo pero entonces me abrazó con fuerza y dijo… no quiero herirte…

-¿Qué pasó después?

-No lo volví a ver… hasta que regresó esa noche e intentó matarme…

-¿Cuándo notó su cambio de comportamiento?

-Hace cinco días… después de que regreso de cacería.

-¿Cacería?

-A Andrew le gustaba ir a cazar, solía hacerlo cada vez fin de mes… tomaba lo necesario y se iba por dos noches- sonrió- Era un pasatiempo que tenía con su padre…

-¿Iba solo?

-Sí, era algo personal…

-¿Le comentó algo cuando regresó de ese viaje?

-Mmm… no fue lejos de aquí, oficial, a cuatro horas hacia el este, hay un gran bosque, los cazadores suelen ir ahí… no era su lugar habitual pero por el trabajo, solo podía ir una noche y escogió ese bosque.

-Ya veo.

-Dijo que fue una noche difícil, ya que un animal había intentado atacarlo por la tarde, así que pasó la noche en una cueva.

-Entiendo.

-…él no es un asesino, oficial… estoy segura que ese gusano tiene algo que ver… no estoy mintiendo… esa cosa salió de su oído…

-Lo sé, señorita y nos encargaremos de esto.

-Gracias.

El castaño salió de la habitación pensativo, tenía una vaga idea sobre cómo arreglar todo eso y quitar el gusano de Khan que controlaba a Castiel pero necesitaba averiguar un poco más. Se estaba marchando por el pasillo cuando una voz lo hizo voltear.

-Sí que es rápido, agente.

-Oficial…

-¿Ya interrogó a la chica?

-Sí… pensé que estaría ocupado con el ataque en la tienda.

-¿Qué ataque?

-Nos llamó hace media hora.

-Eso es imposible, me encontraba en la estación llenando unos informes cuando me llamó el doctor Smith.

-Pero usted—

-Se equivoca, agente, seguramente fue otra persona o algún bromista, no hemos recibido ningún reporte de algún altercado en la zona.

-Mierda…

-¿Oficial?

-Me tengo que ir.

Se apresuró en conseguir auto para llegar rápidamente hacia el lugar que mencionó la voz al otro lado de la línea pero no había alguien en la tienda, ni en los alrededores. Intentó llamar a su hermano pero no respondía.

-Maldición… ¡Maldición!

Respiró profundamente para calmarse un poco y entonces reparó en la cámara de seguridad que había en un rincón de la tienda. Rápidamente fue tras el mostrador para buscar el monitor y consiguió la grabación del día.

-Vamos… por favor que esté.

Calculó la hora y reconoció a Castiel en la pantalla. No quería ni pensar de que era capaz el moreno en ese estado pero al cabo de unos segundos, comprobó que no se trataba de su amigo, ni que de otra persona, la cual suponía que era ese ángel que estaba rondando por ahí.

-Mierda… ¿Por qué se llevó a Dean?

Su mente tardó solo unos segundos en entender lo que planeaba ese sujeto y frunció el ceño antes de llamar a su amigo pero éste no apareció. Supuso que no conseguiría que apareciera, ya que el moreno debía estar un esfuerzo sobrehumano para controlar un poco todos esos impulsos asesinos que lo manipulaban.

-Cas- cerró los ojos rezando- Si me escuchas, por favor ayúdame, ese ángel que quiere matarte ha secuestrado a Dean y estoy seguro que lo hizo para llegar hasta ti… por favor… eres el único que puede ayudarme a encontrarlo… Ninguno de los dos quiere que algo le ocurra a Dean… sé que es difícil para ti pero no debes rendirte ante gusano, estamos muy cerca de encontrar una solución… por favor, Cas… ayúdame…

Bajó la vista afligido mientras apretaba los puños. Realmente esperaba que el moreno escuchara sus oraciones y ayudara al rubio.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Barael daba vueltas por la habitación y de vez en cuanto observaba el cazador, quien estaba atado de manos en el suelo e inconsciente. Estaba seguro que si lo usaba como cebo, podría conseguir acabar con la amenaza que representaba el moreno.

-Cas…- susurró el rubio moviéndose un poco.

Caminó hacia el humano muy serio, ¿Qué había visto Castiel en él como para caer hasta lo más bajo posible? Era impensable ese tipo de relación tan pecaminosa, los ángeles eran sinónimo de pureza, grandeza y fuerza, en cambio esos sucios monos, no eran más que animales que destruir todo lo que tocaban.

-No lo entiendo- colocó un pie sobre ese frágil cuello- ¿Qué demonios vio en ti?

El moreno llevaba mucho más tiempo luchando en nombre del cielo y en varias ocasiones escuchó sobre él, sintiéndose muy orgulloso de tener un hermano que cumplía con su misión sin titubear, ¿En qué momento se desvió del camino? Apenas podía creer que por culpa de ese mono, hubiera abandonado el cielo y se rebeló contra su propia familia.

-Sucio simio.

Hizo presión hasta que el menor abrió los ojos gruñendo antes de forcejar inútilmente por liberar sus manos. El frunció el ceño y le dio una fuerte patada en el abdomen para luego apartar su pie. El cazador tomó varias respiraciones profundas y lo miró con desprecio.

-Hijo de perra.

-Cuida tu boca, mono.

-¿Qué demonios pretendes?

-Tendrás el privilegio de ver como asesino a tu querido Castiel.

-Bastardo- le dio una patada en el rostro.

-Ya te lo dije, cuida la manera en que te refieres a mí- sonrió.

-No vas a matar a Cas… yo te destrozaré primero…

-¿Tú?- se rio- Que buen chiste, una cosa tan débil como tú, jamás podrá ganarme, eres débil- lo levantó del cabello- Un patético y debilucho humano- el menor frunció el ceño- Será divertido, ya quiero ver tu expresión cuando asesine a Castiel y será tu culpa, por ser tan débil que no puedes defenderte.

-Maldito.

-¿Lo has pensado? Castiel ha muerto por tu culpa, por tu debilidad, primero a manos de ese arcángel, después por Lucifer y con lo de Raphael, Castiel sabía muy bien que no podías ayudar, por eso se las dio del gran todopoderoso.

-Cállate.

-Y mi parte favorita- sonrió- Unas lindas vacaciones en el purgatorio, cortesía de Dean Winchester.

-¡Cállate!

-Castiel era un buen soldado, uno de los mejores- afirmó serio- Pero todo eso se arruinó cuando se fijó en ti y míralo ahora, a punto de perder la cordura nuevamente por tu culpa.

-Eso no es cierto…- susurró.

-Tú lo ensuciaste, lo corrompiste y una vez que acabe con él, me encargaré de ti- siseó- Ahora, llámalo.

-No…

-Te daré solo una oportunidad, simio, llama a Castiel.

-Púdrete…

-Bien, si prefieres el modo difícil.

Barael comenzó a golpearlo sin darle tregua pero el terco humano se negaba a llamar al moreno. Aún cuando no se contuvo con ninguno de sus ataques, comprendió que el rubio no iba a obedecer su orden, ya que estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de proteger a su ángel.

-Llámalo- ordenó colocando un pie sobre su abdomen- Hazlo o te mataré- el aludido sonrió todo lo que su labio lastimado le permitió.

-Púdrete… hijo de perra…

Sin estar dispuesto a aguantar más tiempo la insolencia de ese sucio cazador, le iba a dar un fuerte pisotón pero fue aventado contra la pared y entrecerró los ojos al notar que se trataba de su hermano, quien lucía muy enfadado mientras respiraba agitado y de su oído derecho resbalaba un grueso hilo de sangre.

-No vuelvas a tocar a Dean.

-Al fin apareces, Castiel, te estábamos esperando.

-Cada golpe que le has dado- dijo inclinándose junto al menor para curar sus heridas y liberarlo- Voy a devolvértelo, hijo de perra.

El moreno comenzó a atacarlo con fiereza y alcanzó a esquivar uno de sus ataques, recibiendo un corte en el brazo que no tardó en sangrar. Por más que intentaba acabar con esa amenaza, su hermano no se daba por vencido, ni parecía sentir dolor con las heridas que le infringía. La determinación en esos orbes azules lo abrumó y en un segundo de distracción, fue aventado contra la pared antes de que el ángel apareciera frente a él, colocando el cuchillo en su cuello.

-Castiel.

-Aléjate de nosotros.

-No, mi misión es acabar con las amenazas como tú y si para eso debo sacrificar una vida humana, entonces lo haré.

-No me obligues a hacer esto, Barael, no tenemos que luchar.

-No cambiaré mi decisión, Castiel.

-Entiendo…

El moreno alzó el cuchillo y cerró los ojos hasta que escuchó un fuerte ruido pero nunca sintió el dolor, ni su ser extinguiéndose. Volvió a mirar y el cuchillo estaba incrustado en la pared junto a su rostro mientras el menor retrocedía despacio.

-Castiel…

-Lárgate de aquí y no vuelvas a acercarte a Dean o no habrá una próxima vez- dijo agitado.

-¡Cas!- el rubio fue a su lado a abrazarlo- Estás sangrando…

-Estoy bien, Dean… Grrrr…

-Hay que curar tus heridas y tienes que descansar un poco.

-No… aléjate… no quiero herirte- pidió llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

-No voy a dejarte solo- respondió serio- Y me importa una mierda lo que digas, estamos muy cerca de encontrar una solución a esto.

-Dean…

-Vamos, Sam nos espera, la chica del hospital ya despertó y estoy seguro que averiguaremos como detener esto con su testimonio.

-Dean…

-Camina, no me hagas golpearte por idiota.

-No quiero herirte- dijo acariciando su mejilla.

-Entonces quédate conmigo y deja de actuar como un idiota… somos más fuertes juntos, Cas y mientras encontremos la solución, te mantendremos encerrado pero no te vayas otra vez.

-Dean…- sonrió un poco- Sí…

Observó en silencio la escena entre la parejita y como el cazador sostenía al ángel para ayudarle a caminar, ya que éste comenzó a quejarse mientras mantenía una mano en su cabeza. No supo muy bien por qué pero de alguna forma, comprendía una pequeña parte de las palabras que le dijo Castiel y fue hacia ellos, tomando a su hermano por un brazo.

-Oye- gruñó el rubio.

-Cálmate, simio, ¿A dónde hay que ir?

-¿Eh?

-Ya me oíste, será más rápido si nos transporto.

-¿Qué…? ¿Quieres ayudarnos…?- preguntó incrédulo.

-Habla de una vez antes de que me arrepienta y los mate.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes lee el fic y gracias por tus comentarios Mayrachan1. Saludos! :D

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

 **Capítulo 6**

Sam se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando recibió la llamada de su hermano para ir a la casa desocupada en donde previamente intentaron ayudar al moreno y encontró a su amigo encerrado en un círculo de fuego sagrado mientras el rubio estaba viendo algo en la computadora y ese ángel permanecía junto a la ventana.

-¿Qué ocurre aquí?- preguntó sacando un cuchillo- ¿Dean?

-Tranquilo, Sammy, no es necesario- pidió suspirando y se levantó- Ven.

Ambos fueron hacia la cocina y el mayor lo colocó al tanto de toda la situación. Le costaba bastante creer que ese sujeto estuviera dispuesto a ayudarles a arreglar las cosas, aunque no podía negar que les vendría bien. Le contó a su hermano lo que le dijo esa mujer en el hospital.

-Dime que has descubierto algo, Sammy.

-Creo que sé cómo podemos sacar a esa cosa de su cuerpo y también, en donde se ocultan esos gusanos.

-¿En serio? ¿Cómo?

-Lo que hacen estas cosas es tomar el amor que sienten las personas por su ser más querido y lo transforman en odio- el rubio asintió- Ese gusano salió de su oído cuando él se rehusó a matarla y se sacrificó por ella.

-¿Cas tiene que matarse para sacarlo?- dijo confuso.

-No necesariamente, no estoy muy seguro pero creo que con una muestra de amor lo suficientemente poderosa, se puede sacar a ese gusano de su huésped, hay que conseguir que su amor sea mucho más grande que el odio que ese gusano lo fuerza a sentir.

-¿Y cómo lo haremos?

-Tú eres el único que puede hacerlo, Dean, solo tú tienes una posibilidad de conseguirlo.

-Sammy.

-También descubrí que esas cosas están en una cueva en el bosque cercano, hay que acabarlos antes de que causen más problemas.

-Sí- regresaron a la sala de estar con los ángeles.

-¿Ya saben cómo arreglarlo?- preguntó Barael indicando a su hermano, quien observaba al rubio muy enfadado.

-Sí, ya tenemos algo.

Le contó lo que descubrió al ángel y luego intercambió una mirada con su hermano mayor. No se le ocurría una forma concreta de detener a su amigo pero sabía que el rubio conseguiría pensar en algo.

-¿Y cómo lo harán?- preguntó serio.

-Yo me encargaré de eso.

-¿Y cómo, mono? Te recuerdo que tus últimos intentos han sido un fracaso.

-No te he escuchado proponiendo soluciones, bastardo.

-Bastaría con matarlo y listo.

-Otra vez con lo mismo, te atreves a tocar a mi angelito y te mato.

-Ni que pudieras hacerlo.

-Ya basta- pidió Sam cansado- Hay que encargarnos de esos gusanos.

-Ve tú y de paso te llevas a ese idiota.

-Dean.

-Yo me encargaré de Cas.

-Pero.

-Tú mismo lo dijiste, soy el único que tiene una oportunidad de conseguirlo.

-Es peligroso…

-No estoy dispuesto a perder a Cas y haré lo que sea necesario.

-Dean…- apretó los puños- Entiendo… Barael.

-Olvídalo, acepté darles la oportunidad de que arreglen esto pero no voy a ayudarles en sus cacerías.

-¿Y qué harás?- preguntó el castaño.

-Me quedaré aquí y después de que el idiota que tienes por hermano falle con su plan, me encargaré de Castiel.

Sam fue por algunas cosas que necesitaría para acabar con esos gusanos y los guardó en el asiento trasero del impala. Realmente quería quedarse a ayudar a su hermano pero sabía que era algo que debía hacer solo y solo podía rezar porque todo saliera bien.

-Ten cuidado- pidió observando al rubio antes de abrazarlo con fuerza y para su sorpresa, éste no lo apartó.

-Tú también cuídate, Sammy, no quiero otro demente tras de mí- el menor se rio.

-No te creas la gran cosa, idiota.

-Perra, no puedes vivir sin mí.

Subió al auto y condujo calle abajo, esperando que las cosas salieran bien.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

El rubio daba vueltas por la cocina mientras pensaba en un método efectivo para poder sacar a ese gusano del interior de su ángel. No estaba seguro que muestra de cariño sería lo suficientemente grande pero no se encontraba dispuesto a perderlo.

-¿Ya se te ocurrió algo, mono?

-Déjame tranquilo, Barael, no me interesa discutir contigo.

-Vas a morir por una causa inútil.

-Salvar la vida de la persona que amo, no es una causa inútil- dijo serio- Y no me importa morir con tal de conseguirlo.

-No entiendo a los humanos, su estupidez me asombra.

-El único idiota eres tú, el fiel soldadito del cielo que no tiene voluntad, ni pensamientos propios.

-Cállate, simio.

-Di lo que quieras sobre la humanidad pero no puedes negar que Cas ha hecho más bien que mal desde que abandonó el cielo.

-No tienes idea a cuantos de nuestros hermanos asesinó.

-Los mismos que asesinaron a tus hermanos que no estaban de acuerdo con seguir Raphael.

-Cas no es bueno.

-Lo es mucho más que unos idiotas emplumados que piensan que hacen la voluntad de Dios al destruir el mundo.

-No me convencerás que tu noviecito es bueno.

-Y tampoco pretendo hacerlo, lo único que me importa es salvar a mi Cas, lo que tú pienses es irrelevante para mí.

-Eres bastante raro.

-¿Eh?

-Cualquier otro humano se sentiría intimidado ante nuestra presencia, ninguno cuestionaría ni se opondría a un plan trazado por Dios pero tú, no sientes respeto por algo o alguien, eres un idiota, impulsivo, no piensas antes de actuar y crees que haces lo correcto.

-Y gracias a eso he salvado este lugar un montón de veces.

-¿Y por qué? Hay humanos desagradables.

-No es perfecto pero es mi hogar y es el lugar donde viven las personas más importante en mi vida, eso es suficiente para que lo proteja con mi vida de ser necesario- el ángel sonrió un poco- ¿Por qué me miras así?

-Quizás no seas tan idiota como pensé.

-Cállate- gruñó.

El cazador tomó algunas cosas y regresó a la sala de estar, en donde fue recibido por esa fiera mirada azul. Hizo un círculo que abarcaba casi toda la habitación con el aceite sagrado y respiró profundamente mientras jugaba con el encendedor en sus manos.

-¿Ya sabes qué hacer?- preguntó Barael apareciendo a su lado.

-No todavía- el mayor arqueó una ceja- Improvisaré sobre la marcha, ya no tenemos tiempo que perder.

-Retiro lo dicho, eres un idiota.

-Lárgate de aquí o te encerraré también.

El ángel aguardó tras el umbral de la puerta y el cazador encendió el círculo de fuego sagrado. No tenía una idea clara sobre qué hacer pero esperaba que las cosas se arreglaran. Fue hasta el moreno y apagó las llamas que lo aprisionaban, siendo atacado por su ángel, quien le dio un fuerte golpe en el abdomen.

-Cas…

-Voy a acabarte, Dean y nadie te salvará esta vez.

Aguantó estoicamente los golpes mientras intentaba hacer reaccionar al moreno pero no lo conseguía. Esa fuerte mano se cerró en su cuello y a los pocos segundos el aire comenzó a escasear.

-Eres un idiota, Dean.

-Cas… por favor… detente… sé que eres fuerte… por favor…

Intentó en vano apartar la mano que aprisionaba su cuello, continuó rogándole al ángel que se detuviera y ante la nula respuesta del mayor, pensó que todo acabaría pero no contó con que Barael entrara al círculo de fuego para ayudarlo y se abalanzó sobre el moreno, rodando ambos por el suelo.

-Te di una oportunidad de largarte.

-Lo olvide, ahora, vamos a traer al puritano de siempre.

Los dos hermanos comenzaron a luchar fieramente y el cazador se levantó adolorido antes de ir rápidamente hacia el moreno para abrazarlo por la espalda pero fue golpeado nuevamente. Barael intentó ayudarlo sin éxito, ya que la fuerza del ángel estaba fuera de control y terminó dejándolo muy aturdido en el suelo.

-Eres un iluso, Dean.

-Cas…- susurró incorporándose despacio- Por favor…

El mayor continúo golpeándolo hasta que Barael volvió a intervenir pero aún cuando los dos luchaban contra el moreno para detenerlo, no conseguían hacerlo y terminaron muy mal heridos en el suelo. El cazador intentó forcejar cuando fue tomado por el tobillo derecho y arrastrado hacia donde estaba el fuego.

-¡Cas basta…! Tienes que ser fuerte… podemos sacar a ese gusano pero debes resistir…

-¿De verdad creíste que podías derrotarme?

-Cas… no te rindas… por favor…

-Este será tu último error, Dean, ¿Te gusta la carne quemada?

El rubio rasguñó el suelo cuando comprendió lo que planeaba hacer el ángel pero no era mucho lo que podía hacer contra esa fuerza celestial. Se sobresaltó al sentir como lo tomaba por el brazo izquierdo y luego colocó un pie en su cuello.

-Cas…

-Te destrozaré lentamente.

El moreno sonrió de un modo escalofriante antes de empujar su brazo sobre el fuego. El cazador proliferó un agudo grito de dolor mientras luchaba desesperadamente por apartar su extremidad pero no lo consiguió. Pensó que iba a desmayarse por el dolor hasta que Barael se abalanzó sobre su hermano, quedando ambos en el suelo.

-¡Reacciona Castiel! ¡Mira cómo estás hiriendo al supuesto humano que amas! ¡¿Esta es toda tu convicción?! ¡Esta es la fuerza de tus sentimientos! Eres un debilucho, Castiel, no vale la pena salvarte.

-Grrrr…

-Las cosas que me dijiste, ¿Esto es todo?

-Dean… Grrrr…

El cazador aprovechó de gatear para llegar hasta donde estaba su ángel y lo abrazó con fuerza. El moreno intentó liberarse hasta que se llevó las manos a la cabeza antes de comenzar a vomitar sangre.

-¡Cas!

-Demuéstrame que es cierto, Castiel, demuéstrame que ahora que estás con este humano, eres mucho mejor que cuando seguías órdenes del cielo.

El moreno afirmó ambas manos contra el suelo mientras tosía sangre varias veces. El rubio acarició su espalda con suavidad antes de acariciarle la mejilla y le dio un cariñoso beso en la frente. El ángel lo observó afligido.

-Dean…

-Eso es, escúchame muy bien, Cas, podemos sacar esa cosa de tu cabeza pero tienes que colocar de tu parte, lo que hace esa cosa es tomar el amor de su huésped y convertirlo en odio, si consigues sobreponerte y mantener tu amor, será un medio hostil para ese gusano.

-Dean… yo…

-Puedes hacerlo, Cas, lo sé.

-No… por favor… tienes que matarme… no quiero herirte… no quiero—

Volvió a vomitar sangre hasta que dejó caer su cuerpo contra el del rubio, quien lo abrazó con fuerza. Ese asqueroso gusano estaba tomando su energía y a este paso, iba a terminar consumiéndolo por completo. El cazador intercambió una mirada con Barael antes de darle un cariñoso beso al mayor.

-Dean…

-Te amo, Cas y no voy a dejar que esa asquerosa cosa te aparte de mi lado.

-Dean…

-Necesito que no te rindas.

-Yo…

-No permitiré que te rindas, tienes que tomar mi energía, Cas.

-¿Qué…?

-Tienes que recuperarte…

-No…

-Déjame hacerlo por ti, Cas, te amo- lo besó.

-Yo también… te amo…

El rubio sonrió un poco para abrazar al ángel y se estremeció un poco al sentir esa mano bajo su camiseta. No iba a permitir que ese asqueroso gusano le arrebatara al ser más importante en su vida y haría lo que fuera necesario para salvarlo.

-Lo siento…- susurró el mayor aferrándose a su cuerpo- Perdóname…

-¡AAAAAAAHHHHHH!

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Castiel apenas era capaz de controlarse y podía sentir como esa cosa tomaba su gracia, provocando que su recipiente comenzara a deteriorarse. Las palabras de Barael consiguieron hacerlo reaccionar y se sintió conmovido cuando su protegido le ofreció su energía para recargarse.

-¡AAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Esa intensa ira volvió a apoderarse de sus acciones y empezó a tomar más energía de la necesaria. Podía sentir como la vida se escapaba de ese frágil cuerpo, ¿Iba a matar a Dean? ¿Perdería a la persona que amaba? No. No podía dejar que esa cosa se saliera con la suya. No estaba dispuesto a lastimar al rubio. Las palabras que le dijo a su hermano eran ciertas. _"Cas, te amo_ ", una voz en su cabeza lo hizo reaccionar y cerró los ojos con fuerza, percibiendo todos los sentimientos del menor, recordó sus pláticas, sus sonrisas, sus bromas que no entendía, sus regaños, sus quejas, sus momentos de debilidad, sus lágrimas, sus risas. Recordó cada gesto que fue dirigido a él.

-No me rendiré- susurró abriendo los ojos- No vas a derrotarme, no asesinaré a la persona que amo.

Apartó su mano del abdomen del rubio y lo dejó en el suelo con cuidado antes de afirmarse en el suelo mientras se quejaba entre gruñidos hasta que sintió como algo comenzaba a salir de su oído y cayó al suelo adolorido, viendo como su hermano acababa con el gusano.

-Y pensar que esto tan insignificante te manipulaba.

-Barael…

-Creo que lo entiendo, Castiel, tus decisiones no están equivocadas y en cuanto a ese humano, es un idiota pero creo que sé porque te gusta.

-Barael…

Estiró la mano para tomar la del rubio, quien se encontraba profundamente dormido y sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse hasta que quedó inconsciente.


	7. Chapter 7

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por tu comentario Mayrachan1. Saludos! :D

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

 **Capítulo 7**

El rubio abrió los ojos despacio y se incorporó abruptamente, calmándose un poco al reconocer la habitación de motel donde se quedaban. El ruido de la puerta del baño lo hizo voltear, encontrándose con la mirada fija de su hermano menor.

-Hey, ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Bien... ¡¿Y Cas?!- preguntó angustiado.

-Tranquilo, él se encuentra bien, lo conseguiste, Dean, ese gusano ya no está manipulándolo.

-Menos mal- suspiró aliviado- ¿Qué pasó? Lo último que recuerdo es que le di mi energía y luego me desmayé, ¿Cas asesinó al gusano?

-No, de hecho, él también se desmayó, fue Barael quien los trajo aquí.

-¿Eh?

-Yo tampoco lo entiendo muy bien pero los ayudó a ambos, curó tus heridas y le dio parte de su gracia a Cas para que se recuperara.

-Oh… ¿Y dónde está Cas?

-Dijo que tenía algo importante que hacer y que volvería lo antes posible.

-¿Hace cuánto se fue?

-Como diez minutos.

-Ya veo- se levantó estirándose- ¿Y cómo te fue con los gusanos?

-Encontré la cueva en el bosque y estaba lleno de esos gusanos, los quemé y me aseguré de cerrar la entrada por precaución.

-Menos mal, no quiero volver a lidiar con esas cosas en mucho tiempo.

-Cas dejó esto para ti- le entregó un pedazo de tarta.

-Sí, mi favorito.

El rubio comió gustosamente el postre, saboreando cada bocado. Estaba muy feliz de que las cosas hubieran resultado bien y consiguió recuperar a su ángel. Se encontraba viendo televisión cuando escuchó un suave aleteo y el moreno apareció a su lado. Por más tiempo que llevaran juntos, no se acostumbraba a esas apariciones sorpresa.

-¡Cas!- gritó tirando parte de la cerveza sobre su pantalón.

-Hola Dean.

-Idiota, mira lo que hiciste.

-Puedo arreglarlo, Dean- dijo chasqueando los dedos para limpiarlo- Listo.

-Ya hablamos sobre esto, no vuelvas a jugar a las apariciones sorpresa.

-No es un juego, mi gracia me permite.

-Dios, eres imposible- suspiró al oír la risa de su hermano y tomó la mano del moreno.

-Dean.

-Me alegra mucho que estés bien- el ángel sonrió.

-¿Estabas con Barael?- preguntó Sam acercándose y el mayor asintió.

-Regresó al cielo, dijo que sin el gusano manipulándome, su misión había terminado.

-Menos mal que esto acabó, deberíamos ir a festejar antes de marcharnos.

-Buena idea, adelántate, te alcanzamos pronto- afirmó el rubio.

-Entiendo, quieres tiempo a solas con tu angelito.

-No molestes, enano.

-Diviértanse- canturreó, Dean rodó los ojos al oír el ruido de la puerta y miró al moreno.

-Creo que hay algo que no nos dijiste, Cas.

-¿Eh?

-¿Qué más te dijo Barael?

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

El moreno abrió los ojos despacio y descubrió que estaba en el cuarto de motel donde se quedaba el par de hermanos. Se incorporó llevándose una mano en la cabeza antes de mirar a su alrededor, percatándose que su protegido dormía profundamente en la cama de al lado.

-Cas, por fin despiertas.

-Sam.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Mucho mejor- respondió levantándose- ¿Cómo regresamos aquí?

-Barael los trajo, se encargó de curar las heridas de Dean y te dio parte de su gracia para que te recuperaras.

-¿Eso hizo?

-Sí, a mí también me pareció raro después de que intentó matarte y secuestró a Dean.

-Ya veo- fue hasta la cama y acarició el cabello del cazador- Tengo algo importante que hacer, ¿Le puedes dar esto a Dean cuando despierte? Tendrá hambre- dijo apareciendo una bolsa en su mano.

-Claro, Cas, suerte con Barael.

El ángel apareció en medio de un claro en el bosque cercano, en donde se encontró con su hermano, quien mantenía la vista al frente. Sabía muy bien que no tenía razones para ayudarlos de la forma en que lo hizo y por eso sentía curiosidad tras sus motivos.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Castiel?

-Nos ayudaste con lo del gusano, además de que me diste parte de tu gracia y curaste a Dean, es correcto de mi parte darte las gracias.

-Ya lo hiciste, ahora regresa con tu mono.

-¿Por qué nos ayudaste? No era tu misión intervenir… y lo que dijiste…

-No sé de qué hablas.

-Barael.

-Escucha, Castiel, solo voy a decir esto una vez y olvidaré que alguna vez tuvimos esta conversación.

-Sí.

-Quizás exista una remota posibilidad, de que comprenda tus motivos para estar junto a ese humano y porque te rebelaste contra el cielo para ayudarlo… quizás… tan solo quizás, ese mono no es tan idiota como pensé en un comienzo- se dio la vuelta para mirarlo- Entiendo por qué lo escogiste, Castiel y aunque odie admitirlo, estás haciendo lo correcto al quedarte con él.

-Barael.

-Te admiraba cuando combatías en nombre del cielo, eras un guerrero fuerte y leal pero… me agrada mucho más este nuevo Castiel- el moreno lo miró curioso- Ya no te admiro tanto como antes pero estoy orgulloso de tener un hermano como tú- el menor sonrió un poco- Bien, es mejor que me vaya, sin ese gusano controlándote, mi misión terminó y tengo un reporte que dar.

-Sí, gracias por tu ayuda, Barael.

-Cuida bien de tu mono y deja de perder el tiempo.

-¿Eh?

-Es obvio que los dos se tienen ganas, pensé que lo puritano se te había quitado, adiós.

El mayor desapareció de su vista y el moreno suspiró. Cuando regresó al motel, el rubio ya estaba despierto y nuevamente lo regañaba por sus apariciones sorpresa. Colocó al tanto a los hermanos sobre su encuentro con Barael y sonrió un poco con las palabras del Winchester menor antes de que se fuera.

-Creo que hay algo que no nos dijiste, Cas.

-¿Eh?

-¿Qué más te dijo Barael?

-Dean.

-Dímelo.

-Es un secreto.

-¿Por qué? Dímelo- exigió en un puchero- Cas dímelo.

-No quiero.

-Dímelo.

El rubio continuó insistiendo en que le se dijera hasta que terminó sentando en sus piernas mientras besaba su mejilla. El moreno recordó las palabras de su hermano, ¿Para qué seguir perdiendo el tiempo? Tomó al menor por la barbilla para besarlo apasionadamente y le quitó la camiseta.

-¿Qué haces, Cas?- preguntó divertido.

-Barael tiene razón.

-¿En qué?

-Dejemos de perder el tiempo.

No le permitió seguir hablando al cazador y chasqueó los dedos para desnudarlo antes de besarlo otra vez. Pensó que el menor iba negarse pero estaba correspondiendo sus acciones con el mismo ímpetu. Se desnudó a sí mismo y lo empujó sobre el sillón, quedando recostado sobre él.

-Cas- dijo su protegido entre jadeos- ¿Qué haces…?

-Lo sabes muy bien- respondió mordisqueando su cuello.

-Pero… yo soy quien debe estar sobre ti… yo lo haré.

-Eres mío, Dean.

-Cas…

El rubio dio un respingo cuando sintió esos dedos preparándolo y rápidamente comenzó a gemir mientras movía las caderas, pidiendo silenciosamente por más. El ángel lo complació por completo y besó sus labios con suavidad.

-Cas… Mmm… yo…

-Lo sé y te daré lo que quieres.

Lo tomó por la cintura para intercambiar de lugares, dejándolo sentando sobre su regazo y acarició el trasero del menor al mismo tiempo que le daba un besito en la punta de la nariz. El cazador lo observó con reproche.

-No he dicho… Mmm… que te detengas…- gruñó.

-Dijiste que querías estar arriba- respondió con coquetería- Y eso lo puedo cumplir.

Le mordisqueó el oído haciéndolo gemir antes comenzar a penetrarlo despacio, deteniéndose cuando estuvo por completo dentro para darle tiempo a que se acostumbrara pero su protegido tenía otros planes y comenzó a moverse despacio hasta que alcanzó un ritmo rápido que lo hacía estremecerse.

-Dean… Aaaahhh… Dean…

-¿Esto es lo que… Aaaahhh… querías… Cas?- preguntó entre gemidos- ¿Querías jugar… Aaaahhh… Dios Mmm… jugar al caballito…?- el moreno gimió- Arre, caballito- dijo con coquetería.

-Dean… Aaaahhh… no me provoques… Mmm…

-¿O qué?- lo retó con superioridad.

-No te quejes de lo que obtienes…

El ángel sonrió de un modo pervertido y lo embistió más fuerte hasta dar con un punto en el interior del cuerpo ajeno, que lo hizo retorcerse de placer. El moreno jamás había visto algo más erótico que ese hermoso cuerpo en movimiento acompañados de esos sensuales gemidos y gritos pero cuando el cazador llegó al orgasmo gritando su nombre, superó todo lo anterior.

-¡AAAAAHHH CAAASSSS!- el mayor impuso un ritmo frenético hasta que se corrió en ese estrecho interior.

-¡AAAAAHHHH DEEEAAANNN!

El rubio se dejó caer sobre su cuerpo mientras jadeaba descontroladamente para recuperar el aliento. El ángel acarició su espalda con cariño antes de tomarlo por las mejillas y le dio un suave beso que fue correspondido.

-Cas… Mmm…

-¿Todo bien?

-Perfecto- sonrió con satisfacción- Quien diría que el angelito puritano sería tan apasionado en la cama.

-Hay muchas cosas que no sabes sobre mí, Dean.

-Y tenemos bastante tiempo para que las descubra- bostezó- Ahora vamos a dormir un poco y continuaremos con la siguiente ronda.

-Sam nos espera.

-Ese enano ya sabe que tenemos cosas más divertidas por hacer.

-Dean.

-Me alegra mucho que estés aquí, Cas, no quiero perderte, ni ese asqueroso gusano, ni un ángel u otra cosa podrá apartarte de mi lado.

-Nada, Dean, no nos separaremos y tendrás que aguantarme por mucho tiempo más.

-Me encanta como suena angelito, mientras dejes tus apariciones sorpresas- cerró los ojos- Un día de estos me matarás del susto.

-Si eso ocurre, te traeré de regreso, Dean.

-Quien diría que ese gusano nos ayudaría tanto pero no quiero ver otro en mucho tiempo más, ya tuve suficiente con un sexy ángel demente intentando matarme.

-Y espera a que termine contigo esta noche, tocarás el cielo.

-Tendrás que probarlo, angelito y no soy fácil de complacer.

Besó la frente del rubio y éste se quedó dormido sobre él. Castiel esbozó una sonrisa antes de tomarlo en brazos para llevarlo hasta la cama. Al final la aparición de ese gusano de Khan, no había hecho más que confirmar sus suposiciones y sin importar quien lo manipulara, era imposible para él matar a la persona que más amaba y se pertenecían mutuamente. Después de todo, ya no pertenecía al cielo, ni a los ángeles, ni a Dios, solo a él, a Dean Winchester.


End file.
